Larissa and the Lost Queens: Water
by The Winged Guardian
Summary: Back from the fiery realm of Serephin, Larissa, Tia, Will, and their new friend Shyann they go on another adventure! Nixie, who had to return to her world, gave them the next necklace. And this time they're going underwater, to the magical realm of Nereyda!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It was two days after Larissa, Tia and Will came back from Serephin. And they brought with them Shyann former Queen of Serephin.

It was morning, 7 AM, and Tia and Larissa were in their very own cabins. Everyone was getting ready for the day.

Tia's cabin(or Aeolus's Cabin) was the most gorgeous cabin. The front was white, with a semi-large porch, with two pillars on both sides for a small roof. Wind chimes, and two flower boxes underneath both windows.

Inside had a dozen bunk beds which were white, and two chests laid at the foot and front of the beds. They were regular trunks you would see, leather brown with gold edges, and a latch and lock. The wallpaper was off-white, with blue and gray swirls on the top and bottom. In two corners were chairs, and to one wall was a huge bookcase, filled with books from their floating home, as well as special plants that gave the most sweetest scent.

In one of the corner's was a shrine to Aeolus, god of the winds. In the center at the other end of cabin was the bathroom sky blue paint, with a upright shower, a toilet, and a white marble sink, with a medicine cabinet and towel bar.

Tia was made head counselor, because all the other girls thought it she was the best choice.

In Larissa's cabin(or Khione's Cabin) was blue white marble that looked like frozen ice up close. It had a larger porch than Tia's cabin, and also had two pillars on both sides for a small roof to hold up. It had two windows, and a porch swing, with pillows and cushions.

Inside was a dozen bunk beds, that were the darkest shade of blue, with specially designed trunks that resembled ice and snow with locks. The wallpaper was a bit of a dark sky blue with snowflakes swirling around. It had the same set up as Tia's cabin, two chairs that were in the corner, and a white bookshelf with books, and special snow and ice plants from their home. And a bathroom with with an off-white wallpaper, and frozen icicles on the top and bottom, with an upright shower, a toilet, medicine cabinet and marble sink and a towel bar.

Like Tia's cabin, their was a shrine to their patron goddess, Khione.

The girls in the Khione cabin thought that it was best that Larissa to be head counselor.

By the time everyone was at the Mess Hall it was almost eight.

Larissa and Tia's tables were right next to each other. Shyann was the only one from Serephin, at this moment. The others would be coming later.

Everyone "ordered" their food, and went to sacrifice to their patron god or goddess. Then they ate, and chatted with their cabin.

As soon as breakfast was over Shyann, Tia, Larissa, and Will met at the Stables. They had all brought a small duffle, and backpack. Except of course Tia, with her books she brought a medium sized duffle, and a larger sized backpack

"I told you not to bring so many books…" stated Larissa.

"Yeah, yeah. So, we are leaving again?" asked Tia.

"Yep. Will did you stock up on medicine?" asked Larissa.

"Yeah… Here. Be safe." answered Will, as he handed a backpack to Larissa and walked off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" called Larissa, as she caught up with him.

"What?" questioned Will.

"You're supposed to come with us!" exclaimed Larissa.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I just… I can't."

"Why!"

"Please! Tell me what's wrong!"

"I can't right now!"

"Please! Why!?"

"Because I still love you! And right now… It's to much to be around you."

"Will… I… I… I broke up with Alan."

"What?"

"I thought you knew… But… Apparently, you didn't."

"Well… How did he take it?"

"Not to well… He had suspicions, but he never confronted me with them. He won't talk to me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"It kinda is."

"Look… I don't want to talk about this anymore… Will you please come with us?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on! I need some to complement me on my appearance who isn't a girl."

Will laughed.

"I guess…"

"Great!"

As soon as they walked back to Tia and Shyann, Chiron had arrived.

"Hi, Chiron." greeted Larissa.

"Larissa, Will. I see you changed your mind…" said Chiron.

"Yeah… Sorta."

"Nixie sent this package." replied Chiron, handing them a waterproof package.

"How?" asked Tia.

"Via hippocampus. According to Lyla that's how they get and send their mail."

"Oh… Well… I guess that works."

Larissa opened the carefully wrapped package. Inside was a silver box, with etched marks resembling Greek Atlantis designs.

As Larissa opened the box, she found a blue shell-shaped gem, adorned with small diamonds, hanging on a silver chain. There was also a note taped to the inside of the box.

"What does it say?" asked Shyann, curiously.

"It says,

'_Dear Larissa,_

_sorry I couldn't stay. Congrats on finding Shyann, I hope you'll be able to help the next girl. She lives under the sea, sorry… Hecate took your map, and waterproofed it for you. I'll see you soon… Maybe._

_Nixie_'

And here's the map… Ugh… I guess we'll need hippocampi?" asked Larissa.

"Yes. That would be best. You should go to Percy. I am sure he can get you four some." suggested Chiron.

"Ok… And I think we'll also get some waterproof bags."

"That would also be best."

"Alright… Cya ,Chiron." said Larissa as she waved.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Larissa and Shyann headed to Cabin #3, or Poseidon's cabin, as Will and Tia repack for the trip.

Poseidon's cabin is low, long and solid, with all the windows facing the sea. The outside of the walls are rough gray stones, decorated with seashells and coral looking like you are seeing the bottom of the ocean.

As they go inside they see six bunk beds with two chests on both sides of the beds, five unoccupied bunk beds. The walls glow like the ocean. In one corner there is a shrine to Poseidon, and beautiful underwater plants and corals on the wind sills.

"Hello? Percy?" called Larissa.

His bed was in the very front, with clothes and shoes lying around. As well as a shield and dagger.

"Where does he usually go this time of the day?" asked Shyann.

"I dunno…"

"Umm… Looking for someone?" asked a boy behind them.

The boy had jet black hair, and bright sea green eyes.

"Percy. Hi. We need a favor." greeted Larissa.

"Um… Hi, Larissa… And someone I don't know." greeted Percy.

"Uhh… Sorry. We're in a bit of hurry. This is ,Shyann. She was the former Queen of Serephin."

"Oh, cool! I hear your power is fire."

"Yep. Listen we are in a hurry… So…" replied Shyann.

"Right… So, what do you need?" asked Percy.

"Some hippocampus." answered Larissa.

"Oh! I'm guessing… Water next?"

"Yeah."

"I would come… But… Annabeth would kill me."

"Annabeth…? Is she like… A higher rank than you?" questioned Shyann.

Percy laughed, while Shyann looked puzzled.

"No. She's my girlfriend." answered Percy.

"Umm… Shyann isn't that used to things around here…" stated Larissa, "So… About that hippocampus…"

"Oh… Yeah. Sure."

Percy took them down to the beach, and dove into the water.

"Hey, Shyann?" called Larissa.

"Yeah?" replied Shyann.

"Can you go get Tia and Will?"

"Sure. Be right back."

As Shyann dashed off, Larissa stepped closer to the water and dipped her hands in the water.

She dove under, and smiled.

There was sand and coral every in all different colors. Fish were swimming everywhere. Different sizes, and colors. Dolphins were playing with one another, and dashing everywhere.

Rocks hid some clownfish, and coral hid some smaller fish.

As Larissa swam out farther she found herself feeling that feeling she felt when she lost the fire necklace and dove in after it.

She smiled even bigger, and swam farther out. A few minutes later she found Percy.

She tapped him on the shoulder and waved.

Percy floated there stunned.

"What?" asked Larissa. Then she gasped.

She had never talked underwater, verbally.

Suddenly, four hippocampus swam around Percy.

"Well I guess we got our ride. Thanks." said Larissa, swimming up to the surface.

As soon as Larissa and Percy were above the surface Shyann, Will, and Tia were ready with waterproof bags, on the shore.

"Hey! What are you doing in the water?" shouted Tia.

"Felt like a swim!" shouted Larissa.

"Sure. Well come on over here!"

As Larissa, and Percy reached the shore Will tossed her waterproof bag to her.

"You didn't repack my bag did you?" questioned Larissa.

"No, he didn't. I did." answered Tia.

"Oh. Ok. Good." replied Larissa.

"So… Here are you hippocampus." said Percy, waving his hands as the hippocampus popped their heads above water.

"Thanks a ton, Percy." thanked Tia.

"No, problem."

"Well… Everyone pick one, and hop on." said Larissa.

As they climbed on the back of the hippocampus Percy wished them luck… And then, off the hippocampus darted.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

It was hours after the four friends left Camp Half-Blood, following the map (and necklace).

Tia was reading a waterproofed book, Will was mixing some healing elixirs, carefully, on his hippocampi, and Larissa and Shyann were chatting about.

"I can't believe that Malcolm and Lou Ellen figured something out together!" pondered Larissa.

"They have some kinda... Fight?" asked Shyann, perplexed.

"No. They just don't get along." explained Larissa.

"Oh. But it's still kinda cool how they figured out how to give Lyla legs, with that charmed bracelet."

"Yeah. And since she decided to stay, she said she can give the girls lessons. Apparently, she's a powerful mermaid who mastered all the elements, among other things. Or so, I keep hearing."

"Gloater much?"

Larissa and Shyann laughed.

"So, how's the designs on your cabin coming along?" asked Larissa.

"It's going good. I spent half a day recalling furniture techniques, designs, colors and the Serephin culture." remembered Shyann.

"Hmm... I know I got frustrated when they made me do that. In fact... I remember freezing the floor and furniture, and making it snow." recalled Larissa.

"Umm... I kinda put burnt handprints in the table, and footprints in the floor."

"You did what!" piped in Will.

Larissa threw her head back, and laughed.

"It's not funny. I just got mad... They kept quizzing me... Come on. It's not that funny."

"It is too!" burst out Larissa.

"Come on! I bet Tia did the same with her air power!" stated Shyann.

Tia looked up from her book, eyebrows raised. Ever since she came to Camp Half-Blood, and spent more and more time there, she has become more outspoken and defensive, but still having self-control.

"Actually, no. As soon as my people are able to walk and talk, we are taught self-control and patience."

"Sure... The guards protecting the kingdom sure did have self-control and patience." snorted Larissa.

"They were tasked with protecting the kingdom. So they were a bit ruthless and... Umm..."

"Reckless, merciless, pitiless, unsympathetic, harsh, vicious, brutal, rash, hasty, impulsive?" suggested Will, now paying attention to the conversation.

"... Impulsive! So, I see no problem with the amount of protection they give."

"Hmm. Tell that to the bruises we got." sniffed Larissa.

"Will, how do you know so many words?" asked Shyann, eager to change the subject.

"Hanging out with Tia gave me... A broader language." chuckled Will.

"Maybe she could help you with that brain problem of your's... Maybe your humor, to." smirked Larissa.

Shyann snickered.

"Maybe she could help you with your... Hmm... Sense of self-control." retorted Will.

"Oooh!" commented Shyann.

"What's that suppose to mean?" questioned Larissa.

"I've seen what you do to dummies, and to sparring partners." recalled Will.

"Hmph!"

"He is right, Larissa. I can sense a lot of pent-up anger in your aura." remarked Tia, reentering the conversation.

"Hey!" objected Larissa.

"I'm just saying... Meditation and speaking about may help. Something to help release and relax some emotions. For me it's reading, painting, and meditating."

"For me it's dancing, singing, and playing music." piped in Shyann.

"Well, for me it's hitting and punching stuff." defended Larissa.

"Well, maybe find a different release and relaxing thing. You're cluttering up the Infirmary, and making everyone work double shifts... You're even making us draft other people." declared Will.

"Well, sorry, if I want to be prepared for the next mission!"

"I don't care-" started Will.

"Shush! I am trying to read the map!" exclaimed Larissa, not wanting to hear anymore.

As the hippocampus swam on, Tia returned to her book, Will to his elixirs, and Shyann began to play sweet and calming music.

* * *

Back at Camp Half-Blood...

Shyla and Viola were with the other girls in Khione's Cabin, getting ready for the day.

The cabin was perfectly designed to fit the needs and comfort of the girls, and some boys.

The walls were iced and snowy woods with some snow falling, the floors were a plush white, almost snow-like. And it was the perfect temperature.

The cabin was extra-large, and housed 16 people.

The inside had 8 bunkbeds, all white and ice-like, with white, blue, and snowflake/ice patterns. A book-shelf, 2 chairs with a small table, and a shrine for Khione. 2 windows housing some plants from the home.

"So. How is it with Malcolm?" taunted Shyla.

Now moved into their cabin, and mingling with other campers they were getting to be normal, and less shy.

"What do you mean?" blushed Viola.

Even though they were a little more than a year apart, they were the best friends and talked about everything.

"Oh come on! Don't play dumb. I hang with the Aphrodite and Athena kids, both of who are smart in love. They see, and I see, how you are around Malcolm. You like him!" pestered Shyla.

"I do not! What is it with you and the two Hermes boys?" redirected Viola.

"I do not know what you are talking about." echoed Shyla.

Viola raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Cecil and the Stoll brothers, was it?"

"I hang out with all the Hermes kids." informed Shyla.

"Yeah. But them, the most."

"All I'm saying is, you should ask him out."

"And all _I'm_ saying is you should ask one of the three boys who are head-over heels in love with you... I hang out with the Aphrodite kids too."

"Hmph!" ended Shyla as she walked out the door.

Things in the new world for the kids in the Khione, Hestia, and Aeolus cabins were going well. Lyla has gotten some more teachers to teach the kids, and they were all fitting in. And even though Shyla and Viola don't admit it, they do have some crushes... As do some of the other kids.

On the lake, Shyla and some of her friends were canoeing.

"So, you do have a crush on one of the boys in the Hermes Cabin?" asked Lacy.

Lacy was a member of the Aphrodite Cabin, one of Shyla's best friends.

"Come on! Spill! Who is it?" questioned Lacy.

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to." added Damica.

Damica was from the Aeolus Cabin. She was stepping in for Tia, and was one of the friendliest people Shyla knew.

"Shyla! I'm you're best friend. I won't tell anyone! Come on... Please?" badgered Lacy, and completely ignoring Damica.

Damica rolled her eyes. She didn't exactly like gossiping and talking about boys, but knew that it was apart of life. So she basically just tolerated it.

"No. But I was wondering if you could put it out to Malcolm, from the Athena Cabin, to maybe ask out Viola... Or just get them together. I know she won't do it, and Malcolm maybe possibly like her?" asked Shyla.

"Only if you tell me who you like." coaxed Lacy.

"Lacy. If she doesn't want to tell, she doesn't have to!" repeated Damica, loudly.

"Shhh!" hushed Shyla.

"Please tell me you aren't going to tell her. I know you'd do anything for you sister, and that's great, but everyone has a right to a secret... I know I do." grimaced Damica.

Sometimes Damica got super serious, which sometimes made Lacy and Shyla laugh. But now wasn't one of those times.

"You have a secret?" inquired Lacy.

"Lacy, if I tell you who I kinda-maybe-supposedly like, well you help my sister?" interrupted Shyla.

Lacy's eyes glimmered, and Damica sighed disapprovingly.

"Yes!" exclaimed Lacy.

"Ok... I kinda-maybe-supposedly like Cecil and Connor Stoll from the Hermes Cabin." confessed Shyla.

"Oooh! Two guys! Hmmm... I have to admit they are kinda good for you. I mean you've been trapped in a city for a while, shy and sheltered, and they would help you be a bit more... What's the word? Daring." admitted Lacy.

"Opposites attract." added Damica.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

It was a little over a day since they left Camp Half-Blood, and Larissa was getting hungry. And so were the rest of the group. They decided to camp at a nearby isle, to rest. Especially their hippocampus.

As they set up camp, the hippocampus dove underwater and rested.

"Check the map. See how far we've got." said Will, as he attempted to start a fire. Attempted being the key word.

"You know I can just set the wood on fire. Save us from being cold." joked Shyann.

Larissa chuckled, as she pulled out the map and necklace.

"No. I can do it. Everyone's been trained to start a fire at Camp Half-Blood. It's easy." insisted Will.

"Yeah, but you'll never be able to do it with that wet wood." commented Larissa, as she chewed on some jerky.

"Wet... Wood?" said Will, puzzled.

"Yeah. I can sense the water in it. Wet wood is super hard to light. Cause it's... Wet. You should've gotten drier wood." explained Larissa.

"I can light it! I just need to find a match or something." argued Will, as he searched the bags.

"You won't find any." sighed Tia, as she finished setting up a tent.

"Why?"

"Cause you said back at Camp as we were packing, and I quote: 'We don't need matches. I can light a fire with two sticks.'" answered Tia.

Will grumbled.

"So... Can I light the fire now?" asked Shyann.

"Might as well." replied Tia.

"Just don't blow us up." added Larissa, as she put away the map and necklace.

As Shyann started the fire, Tia finished setting up the last tent. They only needed two tents, because Will would get one, and the girls would get the other.

"So. How far?" questioned Will.

"Eh. Probably around a day or two more, depending." replied Larissa, shrugging.

"How much food do we have?" cut in Shyann.

"Because if we're here, we might as well get more food." added Tia.

"Good point." agreed Will.

"We got about 2 days of food. Most of the room in our supply packs was filled by extra books and weapons." said Larissa, glaring at Tia and Shyann.

Shyann looked away, and Tia smiled nervously.

"I can catch us some fish tomorrow, Tia, Will, Shyann go deeper into the isle and see if you can get some fruit or something."

"How 'bout, Shyann and I go deeper into the isle, and you and Will get some fish or something?" suggested Tia, smiling mischievously.

"Yeah. We shouldn't have just one person by themselves, it's not safe, and something could happen." reasoned Shyann, as she and Tia went inside the tent, ending the conversation.

"Well... I guess I'll cya tomorrow, to go fishing." said Will, as he went into his tent.

Larissa sighed, as she went into her tent as well.

* * *

Back at Camp Half-Blood...

At the archery range Viola was practicing, with her friends Ramona from Athena's cabin and Ella from Aeolus's cabin.

"So, you like... Malcolm? Malcolm? Really? Ok, I am grossed out!" gagged Ramona.

"I think it's sweet. Have you asked him out yet?" asked Ella.

"No. Isn't it bad when a girl asks a guy out?" answered Viola, as she shot an arrow.

"No! Where'd you get a crazy idea like that?!" exclaimed Ramona.

"I dunno... I just thought... Whatever." blushed Viola.

Even back "home" Viola always had trouble with boys. She thought here it would be different, but was clearly wrong. Her sister on the other hand, had always gotten the attention of boys, here and back "home."

"Listen, Viola. My mom is Athena, and she's the wisest of all the Greek gods. If I say that you don't have to wait for a boy to ask you out, then you don't have to wait for a boy to ask you out. My siblings, who are girls, are always saying that we, as girls, have amazing wisdom, courage, bravery, and above all the determination to do anything. Especially, Annabeth." assured Ramona, as she shot an arrow right in the middle of a bull's-eye.

"She's right, Viola. Don't think that just because you're a girl, you can't do something." agreed Ella.

"If only every girl in the world knew that." mumbled Ramona.

"Yeah... Maybe. If only I was my sister." sighed Viola, almost hitting a bull's-eye.

"Just because you aren't your sister doesn't mean you can't ask a guy out." objected Ella.

"Back home, and here, my sister always had guys after her." explained Viola.

"Raise your arm a little higher. And don't look at the arrow, look at where you want it to go." coached Ramona.

"So, what? You are your own person. It doesn't matter it guys are looking at you, or not." declared Ella, shooting just outside the third ring.

"Have you ever thought of hand-to-hand combat, Ella?" asked Ramona.

Ella glared at her. It's true she wasn't very good at archery, but at hand-to-hand combat and knife throwing. But she wasn't about to give up now.

"Hey, Viola!" greeted Lacy.

"Hey, Lacy. Where's my sister?" asked Viola.

"I think she went to the strawberry field, with Malcolm. I was wondering if you could come to. I need some help carrying some baskets, and I can't do it myself." replied Lacy.

"Why don't you ask someone from your cabin?" questioned Ramona.

"Cause they're busy."

"Sure. I'll come. Be right back, guys." said Viola, slinging her bow across her chest.

"We are not done talking about this!" yelled Ella, as she left with Lacy.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

It was not very long before Lacy and Viola reached the strawberry fields. As Lacy took Viola to the very back of the fields, she was wondering where she was going to hide from Ramona and Ella. Because when Ella and Ramona wanted to continue a conversation, they usually did.

"Here we are!" beamed Lacy.

"But where are the baskets?" asked Viola, confused.

"Ummm... Maybe it's a different part of the fields... Stay here I'll be right back." said Lacy, dashing off.

As Viola stood there, she picked a strawberry.

"Hi." greeted someone.

Viola turned around, and saw Malcolm, standing right there.

Viola turned a different shade of red.

"Umm... I'm supposed to be helping Lacy with strawberry baskets? Do you know where she is?" asked Malcolm

"Ummm... Yeah... Uh... No. I don't. I'm supposed to be helping... To." stammered Viola.

"Oh. Well. Umm... I guess I'll go look for her. Wanna come? Since we're both supposed to be helping then, I guess we should both go find her."

"Yeah... _Shyla_! I am so gonna kill her!" mumbled Viola, as they walked off.

"What did you say?" laughed Malcolm.

"Oh. Nothing! Just forgot to kill my sister. But I will... Later." chuckled Viola, nervously. Turning even redder.

"Sister trouble? What'd she do?"

"Umm... I... Forgot. I probably remember later..."

"So... How's classes with Lyla and the rest of the your cabin going?"

"What?"

"Your classes?"

"You remember me?"

"Well, yeah. I mean you are not easy to forget. After the way you sword fight in the arena, I'm sure no one will forget you."

"Yeah... But I was only there cause Lyla was still getting used to her legs, and got sick."

"No. I mean, I haven't forgotten you since the day you walked into my cabin."

"Oh! Oh..."

"Sorry. That kinda sounds weird."

"Hmm... No that completely and totally sounds weird."

Malcolm laughed, as they suddenly came to a turn.

"Since when are there turns in the strawberry field?" questioned Malcolm.

Then suddenly a light burst, and formed words.

_"Do what you __are most afraid to do._

_What we fear of doing most, is usually what we need to do most."_

"Ok... Strawberry field turned maze, a riddle with deep meaning that we don't understand till we talk about our feelings, and deepest darkest secrets and pasts... A bit cliche." sighed Viola.

"Not a bit cliche... Completely cliche." corrected Will.

"Hmm... I am soo gonna kill my sister." fumed Viola.

"Wh-. She did this?" asked Will.

"Yep. And when we get out, she is dead."

"Oh. I agree. She is so gonna be dead. But why would she do this?"

Viola thought for a bit, and then her eyes widened and she turned red.

"No reason." she mumbled.

"Is this a prank, or whatever? I heard she's been hanging out with the Hermes Cabin lately."

"I dunno... Let's just find a way out of here. The sun's already going down, and I don't want to miss dinner."

* * *

It was midnight on the little isle, that Larissa and her friends were camping on. Everyone was asleep, but Larissa.

She laid awake, staring at the tent ceiling. She tried reading, but she got bored easily. She stared at the map for awhile plotting where they were going to head next, and if they needed to stop, where they would stop. Then she decided to beat a bush, that went quickly, then a tree, it broke down as well. She didn't want to go swimming, so, she decided to stare at the tent ceiling.

But then in mid-stare, she heard a zip from Will's tent. So, she thought that she would talk to him.

As she went outside, she found Will putting on some shoes.

"Hey. Going for a walk?" she asked.

Will didn't reply.

"Alright. Umm... I'll come with. I've bored out of my mind..."

Will still didn't reply, but started walking towards the sea shore.

"Hey. Where are you going?"

Will still walked towards the shore.

So, finally, fed up with the silence, Larissa grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Will, I'm talking to you!"

His eyes were blank, staring at her. He didn't move, didn't talk, didn't do anything. He just stood there, looking blankly at her, like a doll.

"Will?"

Suddenly she heard singing, loud and beautiful like the ocean itself.

But Larissa felt a stronger feeling of danger. Her instincts kicked in. She let go of Will, and let him walk to the water, till he began to swim. And then she followed him.

* * *

In the maze, Malcolm and Viola were still trying to find a way out. But every time the turned the came to a dead end. Every which way they went the came to a dead end.

"This is hopeless!" exclaimed Viola.

"Only if you think it is. At least we got plenty of food." put in Malcolm, taking a strawberry and eating it.

Viola sighed. She didn't know what to do. So she decided to do the one thing she was good at. Freeze and ice things.

She burst out with magic energy shattering a wall of strawberries and vines. She froze another till it broke down and shredded another.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Stop! That's gonna do nothing but wear you down!" protested Malcolm, grabbing her hands, then immediately letting them go.

"Why not?! I am done walking! I am tired- _shatter_ -hungry- crash -and so sick- _shatter_ -of this-_ shatter _-stupid-_ crash _-maze!" screamed Viola.

"Calm down! If you're hungry there's strawberries, although we'll have to walk a little more since you destroyed all the ones nearby. And if you're tired we can stop and rest." explained Malcolm.

"How can you be so levelheaded?" asked Viola, breathing heavily.

"Because I know that it won't do any good. This maze is made of magic, and kept up by magic. Blasting, cutting, shattering, anything. It won't do any good. It's magic. Probably the Demeter and Hecate cabins working together. They might've anchored the spell to some physical object, keep it strong." explained Malcolm, walking toward another wall of strawberries and sitting down.

"More like a curse, instead of a spell." joked Viola. Although how she can joke at this time, she had no idea.

"Probably." chuckled Malcolm, grinning.

"How do you know so much about spells? I mean I know your the son of Athena, but... Isn't it a little wide-ranged?"

"Kinda. But when I was researching for a charm for Lyla, I kinda learned a bit about magic."

As they sat there for a minute, Malcolm picked a strawberry and held it up to her.

"Hungry?" he asked, grinning.

Viola took it, smiling, and started to eat it.

"So... '_Do what you __are most afraid to do. __What we fear of doing most, is usually what we need to do most._' Any idea of what it means? I mean your sister did this."

"No, idea." lied Viola, swallowing.

"Hmm... What are you afraid of doing?"

"Nothing."

"Everyone's afraid of doing something."

"Then what are you afraid of doing?"

"Umm... Well. How about this. I happen to have a pen and some pieces of paper in my pocket. How about we write it down... And then give it to one another?"

"That is one of the cheesiest and dumbest things I've ever heard. But we've got nothing else to do, and I like the idea."

Malcolm laughed, as he pulled out the pen and paper.

"You first." he said, as he handed it to her.

Viola exhaled loudly, as she took it.

_I am afraid of asking Malcolm out on a date._

"You next. Then we switch, and give it to each other." stated Viola.

"Alright." he agreed, as he took the pen.

_I am afraid of saying how I feel._

"Ready?" asked Malcolm.

Viola nodded.

"One... Two... Three!"


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Larissa followed Will swimming just below and behind him.

She distinctly knew he was heading towards the voice, and it was getting louder and louder. So loud she could hear the words while she was swimming.

_Above the waves,_

_We sing for you._

_Searching in silence,_

_you swim towards Us._

_We help you,_

_with this little song._

_But death grows near,_

_as you come here._

_Long afloat on a shipless sea,_

_We do Our best to sing for you._

_'Til Our singing eyes meet you._

_Follow Our Siren Song,_

_and you will be brought to rest!_

_It's only We who laugh,_

_when a spirit of man_

_sets Us free!_

_Eternity with Us,_

_in a place beneath the waves._

_We sing this Siren Song,_

_for you._

_We sing this Siren Song,_

_to ease our hunger._

_We sing this Siren Song,_

_so you can't leave!_

"No, idea what that means..." said Larissa to herself, as she surfaced.

She saw a little ways away, some large rocks with people, with tails instead of feet, sitting and singing.

"Mermaids." she whispered.

_Worse... Sirens..._ she thought.

Sirens had the most common ability to be beautiful and yet deadly, and sing men to their will. Most could also speak men to their will, instead of singing. It wasn't like the Aphrodite kids charmspeak. Few could also sing women and girls to their will, and maybe even speak them to their will to.

Larissa had to get Will away! The sirens would kill him once he got near them!

* * *

As soon as Malcolm and Viola read the notes, there was a bit of silence.

"Soo... This is a bit awkward..." muttered Malcolm.

"Not a bit. A lot. Like a lot a lot..." mumbled Viola, blushing.

"So... When we get out of here want to go... I dunno... Out for pizza?" asked Malcolm.

"Pizza would be nice... Then maybe a movie?" replied Viola, smiling.

"Sure."

Then a thick white fog swirled around them, and once it cleared they were at the front of the strawberry field.

"Yes!" laughed Viola, jumping up and down.

"Woo!" shouted Malcolm.

And as soon as they finished celebrating they walked and talked all the way to Viola's cabin.

"So... Cya tomorrow?" said Viola, still blushing.

"Yep. Hey... If you want, I can help you with your archery... Ramona's been saying that you could use it." suggested Malcolm.

"That would be nice." agreed Viola.

Then suddenly, Malcolm leaned in and kissed Viola. And when they pulled away, he left her on the porch and walked to his cabin.

When Viola walked in, she closed the door and leaned on it a bit.

"Viola?" whispered Shyla.

"Yes... I'm here. I'm to tired to do yell, scream, and punish you till the ends of time right now... 'Night." she whispered back, plopping down on her bed, immediately falling asleep.

* * *

Larissa tried a hundred times to pull Will away. But the trance he was in was so strong when he got close to them, and he was fighting back. Not like when he was on the shore, just staring blankly at her. He was about 200 hundred feet away, they would see him soon!

"Think, think, think!" she muttered angrily, "What do you know about sirens and their songs!"

_They only come out at night... They lure men and fisher boats... They kill, obviously... But... They only kill to protect something!_

Larissa made sure she was out of sight, until now. She swam underneath Will, and came right up to the sirens. And as they were in the middle of a verse of their endless song, they stopped, stunned.

They were beautiful sirens, not like the ones Percy saw in his quest to save Thalia's Pine. There were three of them, the first had blonde hair, tan skin, and a soft tropical orange colored tail, the second had incredibly dark black hair, pale skin, and a deep purple tail, and the third had light brown hair, light brown skin, and light green tail. They all had dragon yellow eyes, and looked around 16.

"Well... What do we have here?" asked the second mermaid.

"We've never enchanted girls before. In fact, I don't think we can at all." said the first mermaid.

"Who are you?" asked the third.

"I am Larissa." greeted Larissa.

"Larissa... Pretty name. Tell me Larissa... Why are you here?" asked the second mermaid.

"I am here because... (_I can't tell them about Will... He's safe now... He'll be out of the trance soon..._) ... Because... You're singing was beautiful, and I wanted to come see you... Sing. Beautiful singing. Wish I could sing like that." lied Larissa.

"Huh... Looks like we have an admirer. We thank you, for the compliment." said the first mermaid.

"Larissa... How did you get all the way out here?" asked the third mermaid.

"I am a fast swimmer, and I have... Certain gifts and powers." answered Larissa.

"Before we badger her with more questions, we should introduce ourselves. I am, Neri. And these are my siren sisters." greeted the first mermaid.

"Hello, I am Thalassa." greeted the second.

"And I am Naida." greeted the third.

"Hello. So... What do you do out here?" asked Larissa, trying to stall. She knew that if she kept them talking for a while, Will would have enough time to swim away. And for some reason, she could feel where he was and when he was moving.

"We sing, obviously. We love to sing out here, above the waves. Down below, it doesn't come out... Quite how we want it." said Neri.

"Come up here on the rocks, Larissa. And let us talk." suggested Thalassa, in a ordering tone.

As Larissa climbed up there, and sat with them.

"You are dry." stated Thalassa, matter-of-factly.

"Yep. One of my special gifts." replied Larissa, smiling.

"Have you ever grown a tail, when touching water?" asked Thalassa.

"Nope. Never. Not even when I didn't get these powers."

"When did you get these powers?" asked Naida.

"Umm... Probably a couple of weeks ago..."

_When I stopped being Queen, and went after the others_, she finished.

Then she got a look of confusion, and understanding.

"After that have you even been wet?" asked Neri.

"Not really... No. Never."

"Then maybe you just need to learn how to use these powers... And get wet." remarked Thalassa.

"Why?"

"Because your powers are on of a mermaid or siren." answered Neri.

"Oh... Well... I doubt that. I mean... I would know if I was a mermaid or siren. I mean I sing terribly! Mermaid and sirens have beautiful voices. Not one has been terrible like mine."

"How would you know?" asked Naida.

"I made it a habit to get to know the world."

"Nevertheless, we will take you to our queen." said Thalassa, slipping down to the base of the rock.

"Queen?"

"Queen Diana. She rules our world below. A kingdom called Nereyda." chimed in Neri.

"Oh. Cool. I mean, I would love, just _love_, to meet her. But, um... Unfortunately... I can't."

"And why not?" asked Thalassa, angrily, looking up at her.

"Because... It's past my bedtime! And I'm hungry! And I really gotta go!"

And with that Larissa dived into the ocean.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

_I am so dead!_ thought Larissa.

Of course she found Will swimming, very slowly. At least compared to her.

She grabbed him and pulled him aside.

"What happened? How did we get here?" asked Will, confused.

"Long story short, you were seduced by sirens singing their Siren Song, swam out here, I followed, almost got killed by them, but I talked to them first to keep you alive, then they got really mad and... They're after us." sighed Larissa.

"Uhh... Ok. Just... Use your powers and get us far, far, far away." replied Will.

"Right! One problem... I am super tired, and when I'm nervous my powers are really, really, really crazy." explained Larissa, waving her hand out and causing a small wave to freeze completely.

"Oh. Just... Focus. Come on, we are going to die! Can't that be motivation!?" exclaimed Will.

"OK! I'll try! Gods, you're so annoying."

"Is that what you said when you tried to save me?"

"Shut up."

Larissa grabbed Will, closed her eyes, and focused on a giant wave, throwing them back to the isle.

"Larissa you did it!" laughed Will.

"What?" asked Larissa, dazed, as she sat on the shore.

"You brought us back to the isle!" exclaimed Will, picking her up and twirling her in the air.

"Oh."

"You are amazing!"

"What did you just say?"

"That... You're amazing... For... Bringing us back to camp. That was amazing. What you did."

"Oh... Well... I'm tired. So, I'm going to bed."

* * *

Next to the isle, were the three sirens, Neri, Thalassa, and Naida.

"We will inform the Queen. She needs to know of this... Development." said Thalassa.

"I will go immediately." informed Naida.

"Good. Naida and I will stay here and watch them." replied Thalassa.

"We will have to make a storm, so they will not leave." chimed in Neri.

"Agreed. We will do the work, Naida go." ordered Thalassa.

Naida nodded, and disappeared under the seas. Then Thalassa and Neri focused and used their powers, manipulating the weather, creating storm clouds and thunder, and rain. As well, as some strong winds.

"There. Now, they will have to stay." smiled Thalassa. Evilly, of course.

* * *

Back at in Khione's Cabin Viola was still angry, but still tired. So, she decided to sleep till noon. And then... She would kill her sister Shyla.

"Well, I mean, she did keep you in a maze of strawberries. I would kill her to." said Ramona, thinking about it.

"So... What was it like?" asked Ella.

"It was fine, I guess." answered Viola.

Ramona and Ella raised their eyebrows.

"Ok...! It was the most amazing thing ever. Like... Ever!" confessed Viola.

"Sounds like you've gotten the love flu!" exclaimed Ramona, with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Viola blushed.

"What you need to do is take Malcolm on a date!" said Ella, enthusiastically.

"No way! Besides... We already decided pizza and a movie. Question is... How are we going to get out of camp?" sighed Viola.

"Well... No... Never mind." started Ramona, shaking her head.

"What!?" exclaimed Viola, questioningly.

"No. It's nothing!"

"Come on, Ramona! Tell!" begged Ella, kneeling and giving her best puppy eyes.

"Please. Ramona?" chimed in Viola, following Ella.

"Oh... Alright! But just so you know... I didn't do it 'cause of the puppy eyes. Or the begging."

"Noted!" commented Ella.

"Remember the stories of how Percy and Annabeth sneak out of camp a couple of times?"

"Um... If I remember correctly... It was only two times." corrected Ella.

"Whatever. Well... Over the years we Athena kids have come up with secret passages through the bunker, and areas around Camp. As well as a map of Camp. I bet I could sneak you the map... If Malcolm hasn't thought of it first."

"That's awesome... But if he hasn't... Slip him the the idea." said Viola, winking.

"No problem."

* * *

The Mess Hall at Camp has a few added parts, to make it bigger, with all the added cabins.

At the Khione table, Shyla started to think. She pretended to listen to her friends and cabin mates. But really she was thinking of her life before all of this, and her life now.

Her life before:

She was more shy (hence her name).  
She was less confident and outgoing.  
She was always expected to get a good husband.  
She was always expected to be the pride of the her family.  
She was always expected to be beautiful, to act beautiful, and to always be beautiful.  
She always had boys asking her parents for her hand in marriage.  
She wasn't happy.  
She was sad.

Her life now:

She is not shy.  
She is totally and completely confident and outgoing.  
She isn't expected to get a husband.  
Her family, her friends, are proud and happy with her.  
She _is_ beautiful, faults and all.  
She used to always think about what everyone thought of her. And now... She just doesn't care! Pride... Is overrated.  
She doesn't have boys asking for her. She doesn't care, either.  
She's happy.  
She isn't sad, or upset. Ever.

Her life wasn't very pretty back "home." But now... When she thinks of home, she thinks of Camp. And she's decided she wants to leave Shyla in the past. She was going to get a new name.

"Hey, Shyla? You listening?" asked a girl named Willa.

"Oh. Yeah, totally! You like one of the guys in the Iris Cabin."

"Yeah. Butch Walker. The guy with the rainbow tattoo"

"Isn't Iris the rainbow goddess?" said another girl.

"Got a problem with that?" asked Willa.

(In honor of Leo!)

"No, no. Rainbows. Very macho." said another girl.

"I hear he's great with the pegasi." commented another girl.

"Rainbows, ponies." muttered the girl.

"I'm gonna punch you!" exclaimed Willa.

"Calm... Down. Willa, Butch is a very nice guy. And if any of you has a problem with it, can take it up with me after extreme chores." said Shyla, narrowing her eyes.

After that no one said a word about Butch.

* * *

Larissa finally slept. No problems at all.

And when she woke up, she found out she was all sweaty. So, she took off her coat, and changed into short jeans, and sleeveless shirt, and brown army combat shoes. She also tied her hair up in a high ponytail.

When she got outside she noticed tarps over the tents, and a bit of a shelter put up with palm trees over the fireplace. And that's when she noticed the blowing wind, the small sprinkling, and the storm clouds and thiner above.

"Hey, Larissa! What's up!" shouted Shyann.

And even with her shouting she barely got what she said, over the wind.

"Nothin much! Got a little sweaty, that's all!" shouted back Larissa.

"Are you kidding! It's freezing with this wind!" shouted Will.

"Not used to the weather of beaches and hot. Especially if you're raised in a snowy, icy, freezing forest." said Larissa, raising her voice only slightly, as she sat down next to the others under the makeshift shelter over the fireplace.

"With this weather, we won't be able to continue traveling." said Will, poking the fire.

"You hungry?" questioned Tia.

"Umm... No, thanks. I'm not that hungry." replied Larissa, breathing loudly.

"Are you ok, Larissa?" asked Will, concerned.

"I'm-I'm o-ok. I think." stammered Larissa.

"No. You're not." disagreed Will, feeling her forehead, before she pulled away.

"Stop it."

"Larissa, you're burning up! You have a fever!"

"No way. I never get fevers!"

"Well, you do. Shyann hand me my medicine bag."

"Might be because of the change of weather, or the fact that there are people in the water watching us and are focusing like they are doing something with some powers." reported Tia.

"I am not handing you you're bag! Get it yourself!" exclaimed Shyann to Will.

"Why don't you just hand it to me! It's right next to you!" said Will, angrily.

"What people?" asked Larissa, looking out in the sea.

"You won't find them this far. You need to get down to the shore... I was getting some shells and saw them. Went immediately back to camp" recalled Tia.

"Because you have two legs and arms, and I am. Not. Your. Servant!" replied Shyann, emphasizing.

"Ugh! You are no help!" complained Will.

"No. I am just not going to be submissive and obedient to a _male_." explained Shyann, turning her head the other way.

"What do you mean 'male'?" asked Will.

"Nothing." replied Shyann

"What did they look like?" questioned Larissa.

"The first had blonde hair, and tan skin. The second had dark black hair, and pale skin. Both looked around 16." answered Tia.

"You said it in a disgusted tone!" exclaimed Will.

"It was nothing! Forget I said that!" insisted Shyann.

"Come on! What is it you really want to say!?" badgered Will.

"Thalassa and Neri." muttered Larissa.

"Who?" asked Tia and Will in unison.

"Oh. Some of the sirens me and Will met last night. You did tell them about that right?" asked Larissa, breathing heavily.

"Yeah." replied Will.

"What about Naida?" questioned Larissa, mostly to herself.

"Fine. You want the truth?!" shouted Shyann, as Will looked back at her, expectantly.

"Yes!" shouted Will back.

"Who's Naida?" asked Tia.

"Oh... Uuuhh... A third siren. Light brown hair and skin." explained Larissa, quickly.

She felt lightheaded and felt like her head and stomach was being ripped apart.

"Men are seductive, stupid, and naive to think that women will do whatever they want because they think they are dominant and bigger and better." explained Shyann to Will, defiantly.

"What! How can you say that!? You are a stereotyping man-hater!" countered Will.

"Well... I didn't see her. Well. Except for once. I came back when I thought they had left, and I saw her whispering into the black-haired siren and diving back under the sea." recalled Tia.

"Ok. Thanks, Tia." mumbled Larissa.

"Are you ok, Larissa? You don't look so good..." said Tia.

Will turned to look at her.

"I'm ok. I just need a little air that's all... Be right back." said Larissa, getting up to go the the shore.

"Hey! Larissa! Wait! Come back! You need medicine!" called Will to her.

But Larissa was already running towards the shore, with Will after her. And when she got there she felt a little better... Probably because of the cool ocean water spraying in her face.

"Larissa! Didn't you hear? You need medicine... Come back to camp, and rest. You'll be better in no time." said Will, standing right behind her.

"No... I'm feeling better. I'll be right back. Promise." replied Larissa, quietly.

But Will was already pulling her away. She would usually fight back, but she was to weak and sick.

"Will... I don't feel so good..." mumbled Larissa.

"I know. I'll give you some medicine. Let's just get back to camp." insisted Will.

"No... Can't think... Sirens... Changing me..." muttered Larissa, before she collapsed in Will's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Larissa's temperature was rising, and rising fast.

Will picked her up and ran with her in his arms all the way back to camp.

He was trying to remember what she had said before she passed out.

_"No... Can't think... Sirens... Changing me..."_

_Sirens changing her? What does that mean?_ he thought.

When he got there he bulleted straight for the her tent.

"What happened!?" exclaimed Shyann outside.

"Shyann get the bag, _please_!" huffed Tia, running inside the tent.

"Got it!" said Shyann, coming inside the tent.

"What happened?" asked Tia.

"I dunno. With a fever this early she shouldn't be passing out, or burning this hot!" said Will, frustrated.

"Calm down... Now... Shyann, get some water from the ocean, Will give her medicine, I'll try see if there's any special remedies or potions that will help." ordered Tia.

Shyann nodded, not arguing at all, and grabbed a large empty water container and left, Tia grabbed her book bags and went outside to give Will space.

Will made Larissa swallow some pills, not sure if the _special _medicine would help or turn her to ash, and drink some water.

He covered her in a light thin blanket and put a cool cloth on her forehead.

* * *

Shyla and Viola finally came face-to-face... And Viola had a some _choice_ words she wanted to say.

"How could you do that!?" screamed Viola.

"I have _no idea_ what you're talking about..." she said cooly.

"'No idea'... No idea what I'm talking about... Ok... Umm... I went with YOUR FRIEND to the strawberry field, I was TRAPPED there TILL MIDNIGHT, I was FORCED to ask Malcolm out on a date, and when we got out he KISSED ME! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" shouted Viola.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Ok! Calm down! First off, I _asked_ Lacy to get you and Malcolm on a date, I had _no idea _what she was going to do! Secondly, no one forced you to do anything! You choose to! Lacy said the spell would only last till lunch the next day. And thirdly... How was the kiss? Kissing the boy of your dreams isn't _bad_, is it?"

"Uh, grrr! I am sooo mad at you!"

"But... But... Glad it all worked out, right? Huh, huh?"

"I... I... I suppose... But NEXT TIME do. Not. Lock. Me. In strawberry fields!"

"Deal."

"Good... So... How is it with _your_ crush? Or should I say... Crushes?"

"Knock it off..."

* * *

Outside the Khione Cabin...

"You think it's safe to go in?" asked Ella.

"I dunno..." replied Ramona, putting her ear to the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if we need a body bag and a shovel."

* * *

"How is she?" asked Tia.

"Bad. Really bad. I don't know what's causing her fever. I don't think it's the change of atmosphere. It's something else..." answered Will.

Shyann rushed into the tent with a water container.

"Well, what else could it be?" asked Will, frustrated again.

"I think... It's the sirens..." said Tia, vaguely.

"What do you mean?" asked Shyann, popping her head out.

"I read up on them ever since Larissa mentioned them, which isn't very long... But I'm a fast reader. It says, 'Sirens have many abilities. Some of them being manipulation of water, air around them, weather, atmosphere...' and it goes on for a bit. Point is, they could have manipulated Larissa's temperature. It's plan and simple. We need to keep her out of sight, and away from them." explained Tia.

"Ok... But the main problem is how are we going to fix her?" questioned Will.

"I'm getting to that... We need Shyann to lower the humidity and Larissa's temperature."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Shyann.

"Yeah... We need to get her cool, not make her explode with heat." commented Will.

"Yeah! I make fire! I'm going to make her... Well, explode!" agreed Shyann.

"Not necessarily. You have the power of fire, but also you can manipulate the air around you. You can reverse what those sirens are doing!"

"What do you mean? You're making no sense!" said Shyann.

"Yes, you can make fire. But you can also cool it down, or cool something down. Think. They're heating her up, you can cool her down."

"Ok... I get what you're saying, but how do we know she can do it?" asked Will, nervously.

"I can't. Let's just go beat them unconscious. Good plan, problem solved! Let's go!"

"We can let her practice on this heated water that I have here." answered Tia.

"Ok. Shyann... Zap it!" ordered Will.

Shyann narrowed her eyes at him, making them both remember their conversation earlier.

"Shyann... _**Please**_, zap it. _**Please**_." corrected Will.

"Fine. But I don't zap!" said Shyann, going over to Tia.

"Now, just focus." directed Tia.

Shyann focused and put her hand over the boiling hot water, focusing and imagining the water getting cooler and colder. Then, it begun to simmer instead of boil, and steaming slightly instead of simmering. Then it just had smoke rise from the top.

"Good... Now do you think you can do it?" said Tia, smirking.

* * *

Viola got a message that Ramona delivered (with a map) that was from Malcolm. It said to meet him at Fireworks Beach at 10 PM, and to bring a backpack with things she would need for a night out in the city.

So, she packed spare clothes, waterbottles, snacks, the map (of course), money (courtesy of Lacy, an "apology, to say how sorry I am" as she put it), and a knife strapped to the inside of his boot, just in case.

So, when everyone was asleep Viola put on her jacket, put her hair into a braid, and pulled on her tennis shoes. Then she slowly slung her backpack over her shoulder, and crept quietly out the door and towards the beach.

When she finally got there, she was excited to see Malcolm next to the tides.

"You're going to get wet." she called to him.

He turned his head and smirked at her with that smirk that made her stomach go up in butterflies.

"Ready?" he asked as soon as she got close enough.

"Totally. I got a map from Ramona." she said, gesturing towards the backpack on her back.

"No need for it. I memorized it a long time ago."

"Great. Soo... Where are we gonna go?"

"I was thinking movie, then a pizza."

"Sweet! What movie?"

"Whatever you want to see. I got a list right here, with descriptions. You can read it, while we get to the city."

As Malcolm handed her a paper which was copied from the internet (probably from the Hermes Cabin) he led her out of Camp, away from everything, and out towards a night out in New York City.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Shyann was standing over Larissa. She managed to get her temperature down, and she looked a little less redder.

"I don't know how long I can do this..." warned Shyann.

"Just do it long enough, until we can figure out what to do with those sirens..." replied Tia.

"Fine. But hurry."

"I can't get close, because I'll fall under a trance." said Will, constantly looking from Tia to Larissa.

Suddenly, they all heard a conch blow.

"Don't stop! I'll look to see what it is. Will... Stay." ordered Tia, grinning, trying to bring the smallest hint of humor.

Shyann smirked and snickered, Will just glared.

* * *

Viola and Malcolm had "borrowed" a navy blue minivan, which Malcolm drove. Viola was completely cautious of everything about it and in it, including the radio.

"Are you sure we're not gonna die?" asked Viola, for the millionth time. All through the trip snow was falling around her, and frost was beginning to form where her shoes were and on the window.

"No. We are not going to die. We are completely safe. Haven't you ever been in a car, or seen one?" inquired Malcolm.

"Umm... No... I haven't. We usually walk or ride polar bear dogs." answered Viola, looking down, embarrassed.

"Oh... Forgot..."

"Yeah...

"So... What's a polar bear dog?"

"Oh... They are the cutest things ever! They are larger than what you would call... Umm, polar bears, they have paws like a regular dog but larger, and they are swift, dependable, have great endurance, and can jump large very far."

Malcolm laughed.

"So, basically just an overgrown polar bear who's a dog."

"Basically." laughed Viola.

"But if they're cute wouldn't they not having any battle purposes?"

"Actually, no. They are fierce when the owner wants it to be. They have large sharp canine teeth and can swat at just about anything."

"Hmm... Do you have one?"

"Unfortunately, no... I've always wanted one... But... My parents never exactly paid much attention to me... It was always Shyla who got the attention."

Viola looked out the window and saw some lights up ahead, as Malcolm looked briefly at her with concern and sadness.

"We're almost at the movies... What movie do you want to see?" asked Malcolm, trying to change the subject.

Viola looked at the paper again.

"Umm... Well... I'm thinking _Jurassic World_ or _The Hunger Games_?" questioned Viola.

"Bit bold... Alright, well... Hmm... I've been wanting to see _Jurassic World_." agreed Malcolm.

"Cool."

* * *

Tia was gone for a what seemed like hours, but really just 15 minutes.

"Well?" asked Will.

"Well... (sighs) How do I put this..? Umm..."

"Just spit it out!" exclaimed Shyann.

"Queen Diana, of the sirens, mermaids, and all ocean life here, wishes to speak with Larissa... And all of us. But mostly Larissa."

"She can't exactly do that, now can she?" replied Will, angrily.

"She said her siren guards will stop what they are doing."

"Yeah, right!"

Larissa stirred. Even with Shyann's help, she wasn't exactly doing much, the Queen's words were true. In just a few seconds Larissa only looked like she had a sunburn and her temperature was going to an embodiment of the sun to an embodiment of a small fire. She was even heating up the whole tent!

"That was fast..." muttered Shyann dropping her hands.

"Yeah... What exactly does this "Queen" want?" asked Will.

"She wants to talk, to us. She didn't say what about... And Will... When I first left the tent I saw the necklace... It was glowing bright. I think Queen Diana is the one we're after." explained Tia.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Shyann, picking up her spear.

"I-I wouldn't do that..." warned Tia.

"Why? We need some sort of protection."

"Yeah... But we have our powers, and we don't want to seem threatening..."

"I agree with Tia." commented Will.

"Fine..." grumbled Shyann, dropping the spear.

"Who's gonna look after Larissa? I mean, we can't exactly take her with us. She's still critical." said Will, worried.

"We have to. She wants Larissa, as well." interjected Tia.

"What! Are they nuts!?"

"No... Well... Maybe?"

"Stop playing protective Will... I know I'm not one for... Peace... And I don't exactly play well with others and fight every step against things... But... I think we should take her. You're not her father. You're not her brother. You're her friend. And I don't think the Queen would ask for her to come with us unless she had a reason." reasoned Shyann.

"But-"

"No. Buts. Now shut up, and pick her up."

* * *

Back at Camp in the Khione Cabin, Shyla sat awake, under her covers, with a device she's never seen before that lights up when you bush something forward. It was amazing and served for purposes just like this one...

Earlier she was thinking about the past and present, and how different they were. Well she never liked her name, and she thought she should get a new one... Just something to help her feel comfortable. Something bold...

She had crossed off at least 100 different names. The remaining names she liked were Riley, Brianna, Alexis, and Alessia. And she was deciding between Brianna and Alexis. She felt like Alexis would fit better than Brianna...

Her head hurt from thinking and not sleeping, so she decided to give it a rest and get some sleep...


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Will, Shyann, Tia, and Larissa (who was still unconscious) were at the shoreline, and in the water a few feet away were the three sirens, Thalassa, Naida, and Neri, and a 25-year-old looking woman- which Tia said was the queen. She had dark hair as black as night and pale skin as white as snow, and she had piercing hazel eyes like storm clouds, ready to flash lightning at any moment. She wore a crown made up of white coral and tear-drop blue stones, a simple one-armed blue bikini top (at least that's what it looked like to them).

"She is the one?" asked Queen Diana.

"Yes, your Majesty." replied Thalassa, with her chin touching the water.

"Very well... I am terribly sorry for my sirens, ah, overreaction... They tend to be very protective of Nereyda, our home. But, the wave they described this girl to me, it seems she is out of place..." explained Queen Diana.

"What do you mean, 'out of place?'" demanded Will, protectively.

"I see you are protective of this girl... She is a prize, indeed." said Queen Diana, ignoring his question.

"She isn't a trophy. She's a person."

"Will." warned Shyann.

Even Shyann, knew better that to make her- Diana -angry. She felt the power when she was Queen Dara, and she knew better than to make a queen with great power, angry, especially on her home turf.

"Will, that is you name? Will, let me ask you this... If a girl with the powers of the ocean, is on land, do you think she will fit in?" asked Queen Diana.

"Yes. Yes, I do. If this girl is happy, has friends, and a home, then yes, I think that girl will fit in."

"Interesting... Still... Not the answer I was hoping for. This girl belongs with us... She is of the ocean, she needs to learn her how to control her powers."

"No, she doesn't."

"Will... Let the nice lady speak..." cautioned Shyann, yet again.

"My Queen!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

"Nixie?" called Will.

As the mermaid drifted closer, she looked distinctly like Nixie. Outside of when she was glowing.

She looked different. She had dark blue hair, that almost looked black, and a bit of a tanned skin, with ice blue eyes.

"Hello, again, Will. My Queen... I have heard of your trip, and I confess I was intrigued." said Nixie.

"Nixie, you have met these people?" asked Queen Diana.

"Yes. They are good people."

"Well, then. Tell them to hand over the girl."

"Larissa? My Queen... I am... Terribly sorry... But, no."

"You dare deny your ruler!?" exclaimed Thalassa.

"Peace, Thalassa... Nixie, you are my most faithful servant, adviser, and subject. I trust you more than anyone... I know you have a reason for denying me. What is it?"

"I do. She belongs with her friends. Please... Do not take her. She is destined for something great. It does involve, Nereyda, but it does not involve living there..." explained Nixie, respectfully.

"Wow. She's tactful..." whispered Tia, who had an admiring look about her.

Larissa stirred peacefully in Will's arms.

"Hmm... I will think on this answer, Nixie... But be warned, if I decide against this advise, you know the price... Sirens... Return home, you are not to return to your night posts till I give the word." ordered Queen Diana.

Neri, Naida, and Thalassa bowed and dove under the sea.

"You have swayed the obedience of my most faithful trustworthy subject, which means you must be in her high regards... I hope someday, I will know this as well." observed Queen Diana, before diving as well.

As soon as she left, the air seemed kinder and less tense.

"I have only delayed her... She will come back for Larissa." sighed Nixie.

"Why? And what prince was she talking about?" asked Tia.

"All the lost queens have a connection stronger now, then ever before since you have all been together." explained Nixie.

"And the price?" questioned Shyann.

"If... If someone denies the Queen she will pass judgement. Most of the time it's cut and dry, but every once in a while she will think on why they denied her, and either pass the punishment or let them go. The price is exile."

Shyann and Tia looked startled. Will just looked grim.

"We should head back to camp." interjected Will.

"Agreed. Do not come in the water until I say so, stay on the land, and _do not leave Larissa_ _alone_!" declared Nixie.

"Got it." replied Shyann, nodding seriously.

"It's nice to see you again, Nixie." added Will, before she smiled and dove, leaving them alone.

* * *

Viola had _the best_ time with Malcolm! The watched _Jurassic World_ then went for some later night pizza and soda (which Viola was completely dying for!). Then they just walked around the park, talking and laughing.

"Soo... What was it like where you lived? I mean... Besides cold and snowy." asked Malcolm, as Viola swung around a tree.

"Well... It was... Umm... Cold and snowy!" laughed Viola.

"Come on... What was it really like? You've seen my home, what's your's like?" insisted Malcolm, as Viola breathed deeply.

"Um. I guess it was, OK. I mean besides cold and snowy... Lonely. I mean I had my sister, but she was busy trying to beautiful and get ready for suitors." admitted Viola.

"Suitors?"

"You have to remember... We were cut off from the world a loooong time ago, and all we had was our past."

Malcolm nodded, as she swung around another tree.

"What else?"

"Hmm... It was hard living there. Survival was forced. And no girl could really do anything but stay at home and be pretty. So, girls had it the hardest..."

"I would _never_ let you be someone you're not, or be lonely." promised Malcolm as he took her hand.

Viola smiled as they continued to walk through the park.

"You know... I've never really had someone to talk to about this..." whispered Viola.

"And I've never met anyone like you." whispered back Malcolm.

Viola giggled.

_Time of my life..._ thought Viola.

"Let's play _20 Questions_. You start." said Malcolm.

"_20 Questions_?" questioned Viola, confused.

"Oh. Umm... I ask a question you answer, then you ask a question and I answer. Truthfully. And it goes like, that for 20 questions." explained Malcolm.

"Oh. Ok... Well... Umm... Have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

"Honestly, no. So, I think it's going kinda good right now." laughed Malcolm, with Viola joining in.

"My turn. Have _you_ever had a boyfriend or a crush?" asked Malcolm.

"No. Never. No one ever seemed right. I know I seem a bit shy, but really I wanted to go out on my own, doing my own thing... I was restless." answered Viola.

"Hmmm... Interesting... Mental note, take you riding."

"My turn now... Hmmm... Favorite thing to do?"

"Oooh... Tough... Capture the Flag, reading or studying, and training with weapons."

"Interesting... Mental note, never get on _your_ bad side." copied Viola.

"_You_ could _never_ get on my bad side."

"Your turn." said Viola, blushing deeply.

"Let's see... Favorite color?"

"Green."

"Really?" replied Malcolm, surprised.

"Yeah. Most people find that strange... I mean I've _never_ seen _true pure green_ except for when I left my "home."

"Hmm, never pegged you for a green lover... Sure you're not a daughter of Demeter?"

"Positive. My turn. How-"

"Shh."

"What's wrong?"

"Do you hear something?" asked Malcolm, tensing up.

Viola stopped to listen. She closed her eyes, not trusting them, and listened intently... At first, she heard nothing but crickets and a small quiet breeze blowing. But then she heard it. A snort and a rustling, as well as big feet pounding on the ground.

Viola opened her eyes and nodded to Malcolm. He nodded back to her signaling to walk slowly and quietly away.

They got about three feet away, before Viola stepped on a twig and heard it _snap!_ and winced and bit her lip along with it.

Everything was quiet. No noise for several seconds before, out pounding on the ground came along a hellhound. It looked smaller than a grizzly bear, and had piercing bloodthirsty red eyes, razor sharp teeth, and giant paws.

Viola stood frozen, not sure what to do, unable to think. She just shut down, in terror. She faintly hear Malcolm screaming her name, but it was distorted and muffled.

Finally, the hellhound charged, straight at Viola.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

You know that feeling when you you've just woken up from a nightmare/feeling of being burnt, broiled alive, and set on fire? That's what Larissa felt like when she woke up. Not to mention with a splitting headache, and drenched in sweet.

The most humiliating part of it all? Will. He was right next to her, sleeping. Icky, sweaty, messed up hair, and dirty clothes. Why would she be feeling this way? She's never really felt like this at all. She's also _never_ worried about her appearance.

_What is wrong with me!?_ she though to herself.

She quietly slipped away to the outside cool air, which felt good on her warm skin. What didn't feel good? The rising sun.

"Larissa!" exclaimed Tia, happily.

"Shhh!" hushed Larissa.

"What's wrong?" whispered Shyann.

"It's Will. He's sleeping... I don't want to wake him. No, doubt he'll start making sure I eat and drink something..." complained Larissa.

"You really should though." chirped in Tia.

_She seems extra happy today... Wonder why..._ thought Larissa.

"Happy much? Come on... Spill." ordered Larissa.

"Well... Umm... It's... Hard..." stammered Tia.

"Oh, gods... We found the next queen. Her name is Diana. She is also connected to us in some way... Don't exactly know how. Nixie somebody explained it... Anyway. Yeah. Not hard. Like... At all." explained Shyann.

"This is good! No. This is fantastic!" exclaimed Larissa.

"I know!" giggled Tia.

Tia usually had the tendency to get weird happy mood swings. Not mood swings like from happy to mad, or to depressing. No. She got _happy_ mood swings. She'd get all bubbly and happy, and giggly.

"Shhh!" hushed Larissa and Shyann.

"Sorry." whispered Tia.

"So. What'd I miss? I mean, besides that?" asked Larissa, as she sat down, exhausted.

"Well... You were out for about a day..." said Tia.

"What!?" exploded Larissa.

"Shh!" cautioned Tia.

"Sorry. It was the sirens fault, as I'm sure you guessed." added Tia.

"I know." grumbled Larissa, drinking some water.

"As we also said, we met Queen Diana. She is sorta nice. She didn't blow us to bits, blah blah blah. Nixie said we're connected, blah blah blah... I think that's... Oh! And the Queen wants you to live in Nereyda forever." finished Shyann.

"What?!" shouted Larissa, spitting out the water.

"Gross." mumbled Shyann.

"Shyann! You could've been a little more sensitive!" scolded Tia, with her arms on her hips.

"Ok. Wow. Whatever." muttered Shyann.

"I need some space. Is there a lake or pond or something with water around?" asked Larissa.

"Um... Yeah. Go through those trees, and when you get to a big boulder, take a right." answered Shyann, pointing to a cluster of trees.

"But you really shouldn't go alone... And Nixie said to not go near water." added Tia.

"Thanks, for the concern... But I really need cool water. And I _need _to be _alone_." emphasized Larissa, as she started to walk away.

When she was out of sight, Tia groaned.

"Will _is not_ gonna like this..."

"That's why we're _not_ gonna say a word." said Shyann.

"But-!"

"Not. A. Word!"

"Not a word about what? And where's Larissa?" asked Will, stepping out of the tent.

* * *

Malcolm was on the ground, leg bleeding. And Viola finally snapped out of her trance.

"Malcolm!" she exclaimed.

"Viola, get out of here!" ordered Malcolm.

Great first date! Hellhound on the loose, Malcolm can't walk, and they were both going to die. Typical day. Lots of fun, too!

"No way!" disagreed Viola.

"Viola..." warned Malcolm, as the hellhound growled.

He was a few feet in front of them, saliva dripping from his teeth.

"I'm not going! So, you can just forget it!"

Snow and ice were swirling around her clenched fists. She was trembling hard, and had her eyes closed shut as she tried to concentrate hard. And as she opened her hands, more snow and ice was forming, swirling. Finally, she opened her eyes and threw her hands in front of her, which released a massive power of ice, which froze the hellhound all the way to his neck.

Viola panted, as she slumped to the ground. She had used most of her power. Malcolm inched towards her, cringing as he moved his leg.

"You, ok?" he asked.

"I'm good... Just... Just a little... Out of breath..." panted Viola.

Suddenly, something appeared out of the shadows. Another hellhound, much larger and fiercer than the other one. But on the back of the bigger hellhound, was a boy with black hair, ghostly white skin, and brown eyes. He was wearing an aviator's jacket, and had a black sword attacked to a chain around his waist. He looked depressed and unhappy. Like he went through great grief and strife.

"Nico!" called Malcolm.

"Who?" questioned Viola, who was now sweating a bit.

"Son of Hades. Nico, get her out of here."

"No way!"

"You don't know how to fight yet! This is a _hellhound_ we're talking about!"

Nico jumped down from the bigger hellhound and drew his sword. At the same time, Viola used her ice powers to create a sword of her own. It was long and pointed like an icicle, with an ice hilt and a snowflake in the middle of the hilt.

"Malcolm, if she's not going to leave, she might as well help." said Nico.

"Thank you. Someone with sense. My name's Viola." she greeted, as she walked in front of Malcolm, who was holding his leg.

"Nico di Angelo."

"So... How do we kill it?" asked Viola.

"You don't. You run." said Malcolm, from behind her.

Ice started to crack, as the hellhound struggled to break free. The larger hellhound, jumped to their side, growling.

"We don't have to kill it. I'm a child of Hades, hellhounds listen to me." replied Nico.

"Oh. Well... Umm... Ok." mumbled Viola.

"Can you break the ice?" asked Nico.

"Uhhh... You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok... Just don't get us killed."

Viola focused on the ice around the hellhound, and squeezed her hand in front of her, and broke the ice. It all turned into semi-large shards.

The small hellhound started to move towards them, but Nico stepped towards and narrowed his eyes. The small hellhound whimpered quietly, and dashed off into the shadows.

"I've been tracking hellhounds around the world. Mrs. O'Leary picked this one up, and sensed the two of you in trouble." said Nico, as Viola made an ice/snow sword scabbard and sheathed her ice sword.

"Oh, great. Well, good thing you came to help us." replied Malcolm, as Viola helped him up.

"Hey! I could've stopped it! Maybe..." objected Viola.

"Maybe." agreed Malcolm.

"If you two are done, I gotta get going." said Nico, as he climbed onto Mrs. O'Leary's back.

"Hey, Nico... Thanks, for the help." smiled Viola.

And just for a second, Viola thought she saw a hint of happiness in his eyes, as he returned a faint smile. But then it disappeared and so did he, through the shadows.

"So! How are we gonna get home? We can't exactly take those bright yellow cars you people talk about..." asked Viola.

"Taxis. And I have no idea... Guess you'll have to drive..." replied Malcolm, as he hopped back towards the car, with Viola's help.

"ME!? I'm scared of cars, what makes you think I can drive one!?" exclaimed Viola.

"Guess I'll have to guide you on how not to get us killed..."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

After Larissa walked for at least an hour or two she saw a clearing and heard a rush of water, she ran. She missed cool water so much, she could kiss it! When she finally reached the end of the trees, she gaped at the sight of what she saw.

A rushing waterfall crashing down into a large circular pool, and small stones that could act as a staircase led up to the top of the waterfall.

Larissa didn't want to wait a final second, she just jumped in.

The water feeling icy cold to the touch, made her sigh... She splashed water everywhere, laughing. She swam and swam for what seemed like a few glorious minutes, until she heard someone call her name, in a very, _very_ familiar voice. An angry voice too. One she wished she didn't have to hear until she went back... But... All good things have to come to an end.

"Larissa?" called Will. He sounded as bit as pleased as a glacier next to the sun.

Larissa dived, hoping to avoid him, as he came into the clearing. She could stay until he left, as she could breath underwater. Will was smart though, he knew she was under the water. So he just glared at it, hoping Larissa could see how angry he was.

Finally, Larissa couldn't stand it anymore, she swam to the surface, head bobbing in the water. She would just tell him that she was staying, end of story. That would be it. No fuss... Maybe.

"What were you thinking?" asked Will, in a semi-calm voice.

Larissa ducked half her head back under water.

Will sighed, rubbing his temples. "Come on. You need food and water, and most of all... Rest."

"Is that the doctor talking, or my protective, bossy, best friend?" she snapped. _No one _was going to tell _her_ what to do.

Will looked like he was slammed into the chest, taken aback by her words. He quickly recovered though. "Both. Now come on."

"No." she said flatly.

Larissa felt bad for her rough words, but she was tired of being toyed with by mermaids, hunted, being told what to do, and feeling every second of the pain she had been in.

"What's the matter with you?!" he exclaimed.

Larissa ignored him, and dived again.

"Don't make me come in there." he said, loud enough for her to hear.

"She's going to make me go in there." he whispered to himself.

Will stepped in, and dove after her. He opened his eyes, which immediately stung but eventually subsided. He could see just well enough to know that she was a little out of his reach. She smiled playfully, knowing that she would beat him, for he was on her turfnow. As he swam forward, he grabbed for her but failed. She swam away, just in time.

This went on for a what seemed like minutes, to Will. He finally had to back up for air, and kicked. When he reached the surface he breathed slowly and deeply. Larissa followed him, shortly after. She was playing her face with a wild grin.

"Stop smiling. It isn't funny." said Will, pointing a finger at her.

Larissa laughed. "It kinda is!"

Will couldn't help but smile to. "No, it isn't."

"Then why are you smiling?"

Larissa splashed him, as he swam for shallow water. As he stood there, he smirked. He whipped around and dove for her.

Larissa laughed and screamed at the same time, trying to get away. She was to slow, though. Will had her by the waist and pushed her underwater. And when she came back up, she came for vengeance. She used her powers, raised her one arm up, and what looked like a geyser, shot Will into the air, keeping him there as she laughed.

"Hey! No powers!" he exclaimed.

"Who says? We never made any rules. In fact, we never said it was a game..." she said back to him, smiling.

"Come on! Put me down!"

"Hmm... If you say so." she dropped her arm and concentration and the geyser fell. Along with Will, who splashed into the water.

Larissa knew when to make a run for it, and swam swiftly back to the shore. But a little to late, because Will appeared next to her and turned her around.

"I believe, I deserve a payment, for playing your little game." he said, inches from her face.

"Oh, really? And what payment do you deserve?" she asked, with sarcasm.

"Hmm... This." he replied, as he kissed her.

When he pulled away Larissa stood there smiling. "I don't think that was a payment... At least, not one for just you."

* * *

Viola replayed confident sentences in her head. But to her, it made no difference, whatsoever. She just simply couldn't drive.

As she put in what Malcolm said was keys, and turned them, the car roared to life. And as it did, Malcolm took out a first aid kit, which was conveniently under the seat, and started bandaging his leg.

"Good. Now listen closely..." he started, and he went off with a list of instructions.

It went good for about five seconds. Then it was lurching, and driving past the speed limit.

Viola breathed heavily, as Malcolm held on for dear life.

_I soo wish Nico stayed around to give us a ride, _he thought to himself.

"Slowly lift your foot slightly from the pedal." he said in a calm voice.

"Like this?" she asked, as they started to slow down.

"Yes. Now turn right up here." he instructed.

Viola did as Malcolm instructed, until they got back to Half-Blood Hill.

"Good. Now... Turn off the engine. Turn the keys the opposite way, and pull then out."

"Ok..." she said to herself, as she took the keys out.

"Put them on the seat, when you get out."

Viola got out, grabbed her backpack and slung it on her back as she tossed the keys on the seat. Then she went around the car to help Malcolm out.

"I don't need help." he said, as he opened the car door.

"You know, for someone who is a child of Athena, the goddess of wisdom, you're certainly being dumb right now." she commented.

Malcolm huffed, as she put an arm around him and helped him wobble to the Infirmary.

When they got there, it was fairly deserted, with a few people lying in cots, being tended to. Malcolm and Viola practically slipped by, unnoticed.

Eventually, someone came around to tend to Malcolm, not asking questions, just doing some work.

"No standing on it for at least a week and a half, no over exertion, and get plenty of rest." said the girl, as she left.

"Wow... You'd think they'd ask questions..." mumbled Viola.

"You get so many people in the Infirmary that you hardly even ask anymore what happened. Especially, to demigods who constantly hurt themselves." replied Malcolm.

"Well, can't argue with that."

"You should get some rest. You only have a few hours to sleep before you have to get up in the morning." said Malcolm.

"After what just happened, I don't think I could sleep a wink tonight!" exclaimed Viola.

"Can't argue with that." smirked Malcolm.

Viola laughed, before being shushed by a few attendants.

"Maybe when I get better I can teach you how to drive, without killing me."

Viola giggled. "Maybe teach me how to shoot an arrow, first."

"That, I can do now."

"No. No, no, and no. _You_ need some rest."

Malcolm sighed. "You're not going to let up on this, are you?"

"Nope!" smiled Viola.

"Kiss before you go to bed yourself?"

Viola sighed. "I suppose."

She kissed, before slipping out with a look of bliss on her face. And as she crawled into bed, she smiled to herself.

_Maybe things will be better here_. she thought to herself.

* * *

As Will and Larissa made their way back into camp they both changed clothes, and hung their's up to dry.

"Take a nice swim Will?" teased Shyann, knowing full well who won the swimming contest.

"Shut up." he said.

Larissa sat down on the sand, turning her head up to see clear blue skies. She smiled, until Will pulled her up and handed her a fish on a stick.

"You just _looove_ making my life miserable, don't you?" she muttered.

"Miserable? I though it was great an hour ago!" he joked leaning in, to tease her.

Larissa took a bite, before realizing how hungry she was and grabbed another.

"Someone's hungry..." said Shyann.

"She should be. She hasn't eaten for at least a day." said Tia, as she handed a bottle of water to Larissa, who gulped it down.

"You shouldn't eat so much, or you'll puke it all back up." commented Will.

"Whatever." mumbled Larissa, as she chowed down the second fish.

"Are you gonna rest now?" asked Will.

"Are you joking? I've been sleeping for gods knows how long. I don't think I can sleep for a second."

Besides Larissa had adrenaline coursing through her, from that kiss Will gave her.

"Well, I don't think anyone's gonna be sleeping today." said Shyann.

"What do you mean?" asked Larissa.

"Look."

Shyann pointed to the ocean. In it was Queen Diana, alone.


End file.
